Unconditional Love
by keebaybeee
Summary: A twist on the book Twilight. Edward and Bella have been dating for three months but no one knows about it. What happens when thee family finds out? Will Edward admit his love to them? Edward- Vampire Bella- Human. Normal pairings.


**I do not own any twilight characters.  
Italics are thoughts.  
Enjoy :)  
Please Review!**

I was dreading come home after what happened today. I was sure Alice would be on my side since she knew Bella and I were dating for 3 months already. But I nearly exposed vampire's existence by running across the parking lot full speed and pushing the van away from Bella. I wasn't going to let the love of my life and soul mate die. My family didn't quite know this. As I approached hearing range of my home I was ambushed with angry thoughts from Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were just worried and Alice was concerned. I parked my car in the driveway and came up to the door. As I stretched to open the door everyone became silent. The silence didn't. Last long because Rosalie started to shout at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward? You could expose us to the entire town. We will have to move. I swear if anyone finds out about us I will kick your ass! " I simply stood against the door with my crossed waiting for her to finish.

"Okay. You done yet?" I was going to tell them what happend when Jasper interrupted me.

"How are you taking this so coolly? She's human! She can't know our secret if we don't want the Volturi coming here." Well I thought of that already.

"Guys. Please hear me out. Bella's not going tell anyone anything about us. If she wanted she would have told a long time ago. "Rosalie nostrils were flaring.

" What do you mean 'a long time ago'?" I was pretty sure she would be mad when I tell her about me and Bella.

" Okay. Calm down. You see Edward have been spending a lot of time with Bella over the past few months. They've been dating." I was going to kill Alice for saying that. The room consisted if shocked faces. This time it was Emmett who broke the silence.

"Dude! Are you sure? She's human!"  
He was stating the obvious. Of course I knew she was human. I considered the consequences of this already. Well I believe I'm in love. Shit! I noticed Jasper's eyes travel to mine.

What? Edward why is love radiating of you? Please don't tell me what I think is happening.

" So are you just going to save the piece of tramp every time she is in trouble?" As she said tramp my head snapped up and a growl erupted from my mouth. My eyes grew from topaz to pitch black.

"Control what you say about her. If any of you try to harm her, I swear you will die." I warned snarling. They were shocked my reaction. I barley cared what you think.

"Edward. Come on! I know she's just going to be your pet and only thing you will do is keep her around untill you get tired of her!" I was infuriated. I lost it for a minute.

"Why in hell's nature would I do that?! I love her! I wouldn't risk her life everyday just to keep her around. Why can't you be happy? You guys are the ones always pressuring me about always finding a mate and now that I've found one you just want to kill her! It's absurd!" I was now yelling and throwing my hands up in the air.  
I just stood there. Waiting for them to come out of shock.

"Edward. Is it true? Do you love her? " Esme asked softly. I smiled at her.

"Yes Esme. I truly do." She threw her arms around me and forced me into a hug. I just laughed while I hugged her.

" Can we meet Bella?" I haven't really thought about it yet but why not.

"Sure. Only if you want. I'll ask Bella tonight."She nodded her head. I walked pass my siblings when I heard Rosalie.

"What?! Why?! I'm much prettier than her! Everyone loves me! Ugh! I hate her" I stood frozen I turned around my eyes coal and black. I was never like this but I was really overprotective of Bella.

"Rosalie. Why are you so shallow? The things you classify as pretty are different from me. Of course I see Bella as beautiful because she is! I don't see why you're jealous." I wanted an answer from her.

_I'm not!_ She glared at me.

" I'll be upstairs." I shook my head and walked away.


End file.
